


Baby, You're beautiful |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Series: Baby, You're Mine |Traducción| [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CEO! Tom, Las personas pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, M/M, One Shot, Self-conscious Harry, Tom y Harry están casados, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Tom y Harry llevaban siete meses de casados, y Harry no podía estar más feliz. Pero en una fiesta ofrecida por la compañía de su esposo, el moreno empieza a preguntarse varias cosas sobre sí. Especialmente cuando escucha a ciertos invitados hablar de él.¿Tom lo quería?Traducción autorizada por Fairygirl34.





	Baby, You're beautiful |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, You're Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666266) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Fairygirl34, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.  
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**Baby, You’re Beautiful**

**Por Fairygirl34**

**Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

* * *

 

**Capítulo único.**

Harry observó, nervioso, a la gran multitud que los rodeaba a él y al que era su esposo desde hace siete meses. Vestía un muy bonito traje para la fiesta de la compañía de su marido. No es que las odie, de hecho, le gustaban, y mucho; pero… no cuando se trataban de eventos tan formales. En todo momento se preocupaba si iba a decir o hacer algo incorrecto que comprometiera la imagen de Tom. Odiaría hacerle eso. El hombre había trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde está ahora.

La mayoría de los invitados se componían entre presidentes, directores generales, jefes o personas que eran dueñas de una gran parte de las acciones de dichas empresas. Harry se sentía inseguro a su alrededor. Por lo general, no le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él, pero sabía que la gente común -como él-, era menospreciada, mal hablada, tomada como gente sin importancia. Y luego estaba aquí, casado con uno de los hombres de negocios más exitosos de Europa. Harry no se avergonzaba de su origen, de hecho, estaba muy orgulloso de sus padres y de los Weasley, que prácticamente lo había criado.

Era sólo que… sabía que estas personas lo estaban juzgando.

Juzgando su ropa, su cara, altura, el nido que era su cabello y su falta de estatus.

La habitación empezaba a hacerle sentir claustrofóbico.

Necesitaba alejarse, aunque sea por un breve momento de tal público. Quizás conseguir un poco de aire fresco y esconderse en un lugar apartado hasta que consiguiera poner sus nervios bajo control. Se preguntó a dónde había ido su valentía; en el pasado, Harry nunca se había sentido tan ansioso en presencia de una multitud. Giró hacia Tom para comentarle de su decisión, pero lo encontró en una profunda conversación con un hombre de cabellos rubios platinados. Parecía ser Lucius Malfoy, un asesor en la compañía de Tom.

Optó por irse en lugar de decirle a Tom dónde se iba. Total, solo serían unos pocos minutos. Incluso podría tomar otra copa mientras se encontraba allí.

Harry podía sentir los ojos juzgándole, y eso solo lo hizo reafirmar su decisión de encontrar un lugar para esconderse. Lo encontró detrás de unas cortinas, en un rincón oscuro donde nadie lo vería. Siempre había sido bueno en volverse ‘invisible’ cuando fuera necesario, un hábito que había tomado de sus parientes. Las bajas conversaciones ahora se habían convertido en no más que un leve zumbido y murmullo de fondo. En el tiempo que estaba allí, había aprendido unos cuantos sucios secretos y temas para chantajear de aquellos que caminaban y se paraban cerca de su escondite.

Puede que le deje a Tom saberlo, podría necesitarlos cuando tenga que tratar con aquellas personas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, dos pares de pies se detuvieron justo delante de la cortina. Harry decidió que unos minutos más no harían daño y, una vez que se fueran, volvería con Tom.

—¡No puedo creer que ese pobretón haya logrado casarse con Tom Ryddle! —Una voz bastante pedante soltó con enojo.

Harry contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que estaban hablando de él. No le sorprendió, pero escuchar sobre ello… bueno, no era exactamente el mejor impulsor de confianza.

—Lo sé, Pansy. Tú deberías estar a su lado en lugar de ese pequeño caza fortunas. —Una mujer mayor la consoló. Harry supuso que era la madre de la joven.

—¿Qué se supone que vio en ese bastardo? ¡Es un enano, y su pelo es atroz! ¡Uf, y no tiene nada a su nombre! Yo debería estar casada con Tom Ryddle. Y vivir en su mansión e ir constantemente a fiestas y reuniones empresariales, mostrándoles la hermosa pareja que formamos. —La chica, Pansy, gruñó furiosa—. ¡Y escuché que Tom había adoptado al hijo del anterior matrimonio de ese hombre! Tom no puede tener un heredero de su sangre, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con lo que pudo. Si estuviera casada con él, no tendría que preocuparse de tener que heredarle a un mocoso cualquiera su compañía.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos, enojado. Podían hablar cualquier cosa sobre él, pero cuando involucraban a su hijo o a alguien que le importaba, oh no, era el colmo.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, la pareja se había ido antes de que pudiera enfrentarse a ellas.

Tomó varias respiraciones para calmarse, no quería que Tom supiera sobre lo que había ocurrido. Harry no quería que se preocupara o causara una escena frente a los invitados de Tom. Lo dejaría mal. ¿Por qué tuvo que venir? Tom sabía que no le gustaban este tipo de eventos tan formales, con gente tan pomposa y adinerada. ¿Era para avergonzarlo? ¿Quería mostrarle cómo debería actuar? ¿Tom siquiera lo quería?

Harry entonces notó su visión borrosa, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No podía ir con Tom así. En silencio, sollozó en su esquina, deseando que la fiesta terminara pronto, aunque sabía que no lo haría hasta dentro de cuatro horas más.

Estaba enojado con esas mujeres por hablar mal de él y de su hijo; estaba enojado con Tom por hacerle venir a esta estúpida fiesta; pero, sobre todo, estaba enojado consigo mismo por llorar por algo como esto. Él era un adulto. No tendría por qué llorar como un niño que estaba siendo intimidado en la escuela.

Necesitaba controlarse. Estaba actuando como una embarazada con desorden hormonal.

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para calmarse y deshacerse de su llanto. Sabía que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas sobre su rostro, pero tenía que borrar cualquier evidencia de su aflicción. Harry no quería parecer débil frente a Tom y sus invitados, y odiaba darle problemas a cualquier persona, especialmente a Tom.

Esta era su vida ahora, sabía a qué tipos de problemas se enfrentaría con los ricachones desde el momento en que empezaron a salir y se casó con Tom.

Sintiendo que había borrado la evidencia de su momento de debilidad, Harry salió de su refugio y encontró a Tom conversando con una joven de cabellos negros y de rostro burlón. Ella siguió batiendo sus pestañas a Tom, mientras que la otra mujer, probablemente su madre, sonreía con indulgencia a su hija. Parecía que Tom no había notado su ‘breve’ desaparición.

Qué decepcionante.

Harry sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de tales pensamientos indeseados. Tom era un hombre de negocios, no podía centrarse completamente en Harry. Él no era un niño mimado, no desviaría la atención de su marido lejos de tales personas importantes y de las posibles ofertas comerciales. Las necesidades de Harry no eran importantes. Estaba a punto de salir e ir a la mesa buffet cuando Tom le llamo la atención.

Harry podía ver como Tom relajó su postura tensa cuando entró en su línea de visión. Sabiendo que Tom lo quería a su lado, en silencio se paró a su lado, notando al par de mujeres mirarle con desdén antes de seguir hablando de manera cortés.

—Damas, ha sido un placer, pero me gustaría hablar con mi esposo. —Tom soltó rápido pero cortés, con ganas de alejarse de su presencia.

Irónicamente, Tom lo llevó de regreso a misma esquina que hace poco dejó.

Su esposo miró su alrededor antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Era posesivo, áspero, pero sin dejar de ser cariñoso. Esta era una de las formas en la que a Tom le gustaba reclamarlo.

Harry correspondió al acto con entusiasmo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom, acercándolo más a sí. Las propias de Tom se posaron en su cintura y en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Aquel beso se sintió durar una eternidad, y hubieran tardado más de no ser por la necesidad de oxígeno.

—Guau—Harry sonrió—, ¿me extrañaste?

—Te fuiste sin decir nada—Tom acusó. Ante esto, Harry sonrió con un deje de timidez.

—Sentí que eran demasiadas personas para soportar, y necesitaba un tiempo para mí.

Tom examinó el rostro de Harry con cuidado, fijándose en los ojos hinchados y rojos, así como el leve rastro de lágrimas.

—Has estado llorando —comentó Tom mientras, con suavidad, frotaba sus pulgares sobre la aterciopelada piel. Harry ahora parecía un ciervo sorprendido por las luces, pero rápidamente negó.

—N-no, no, sólo tenía algo en el ojo. ¡Lo juro!

—Amor, por favor, no me mientas. —Tom le dijo—. Dime quién fue.

—No te preocupes Tom. No es nada importante. —Harry trató de hacerle razonar.

—Harry. Es mejor que me digas ahora o voy a tener que descubrirlo por mi cuenta. Y lo haré. —Tom exigió.

Y Harry sabía que era verdad. Tom lo averiguaría con el tiempo, y Harry no quería pelear por algo tan insignificante. No era más que puro cotilleo, que no le hacía doler físicamente… pero sí emocionalmente. Pero Harry podía restarle importancia y así puede que Tom no lo vea como un gran problema.

Suspiró bajando su mirada hacia sus buenos zapatos de vestir.

—Es sólo que… sabes que muchos aquí estaban hablando de mí y… mientras estaba escondido aquí… había dos mujeres hablando sobre mí.

—Qué dijeron. —Tom interrumpió.

Harry se movió un poco debido a su inquietud antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Es mejor terminar con esto. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso, de todas formas?

—Me llamaron pobretón y caza fortunas, nada realmente malo. Pero luego empezaron a hablar mal de Albus y de la forma en que fue adoptado porque no tienes a un hijo de sangre… me hizo sentir tan enojado —Harry admitió aquella infamia—. Pero no es un gran problema. Son sólo rumores.

Cuando Harry levantó su vista, encontró una furia arder lentamente en esos ojos azules a pesar que el dueño de estos mantenía una máscara inexpresiva. Harry se sorprendió, solo había visto esa expresión un par de veces cuando Ginny asistía a las reuniones que Tom y él llevaban en el café.

—¿Tom? —Harry cuestionó, vacilante.

—¿Sabes cómo se llamaban?

—Sólo escuché que una de ellas -la mayor-, llamaba a la otra Pansy. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Por favor, no hagas nada drástico. No es la gran cosa.

—¿Qué no es la gran cosa, dices? Lo es porque esas insolentes tuvieron la osadía de faltarte al respeto al igual que a nuestro hijo, además de cuestionar mis decisiones. —Tom gruñó con ira. No toleraría que nadie hable mal de su Harry o de Albus Severus. Pronto, todos sabrían que no debían cuestionar sus decisiones.

—No quiero que arruines un futuro acuerdo de negocios por hacer algo extremista —Harry explicó—. Por favor, sólo olvídalo.

Tom inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Harry tenía razón, no podía dejar que su ira le haga perder el control. Lo que él no sabía, no le haría daño.

—Está bien, Harry.

Harry entrecerró los ojos en sospecha. Tom había accedido con demasiada facilidad. Se alegró de que nadie iba a tener que lidiar con la ira de Tom, pero Harry tenia la sensación de que esto aún no había terminado. Pero Tom parecía ser sincero, y Harry no tenía pruebas, pero sus presentimientos nunca se equivocaban. Con suerte, nadie moriría para el final de la semana.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductora.  
> Esta historia estaba planeada para ayer, publicarlo en la madrugada, pero… cosas pasaron. xD Por si lo dudaban, esta parte está ubicada un año antes del final de la primera parte de la saga. La autora pensaba contar la primera historia desde el punto de vista de Harry, pero esto salió.  
> Espero les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> ¿Comentario? ¿Kudo? ¿Gomita? ¿Galleta?  
> ¡Nos vemos en otra historia!
> 
> Con amor,  
> Alyssa Selleugra.


End file.
